Cable
Cable is a time-traveling mutant superhero from Marvel Comics, commonly appearing as an ally of the X-Men, and more commonly Deadpool. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cable VS Axl (Completed) * Cable vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) * Luna Trisni Thates vs Cable (Completed) * Cable VS Silver * T-850 Terminator vs Cable (Abandoned) * Cable VS Trunks (completed) Battles Royale * Time Traveler Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Booster Gold * Cyborg * Zubaz * Ness Bio Nathan Christopher Charles Summers was born to Scott and Madelyne Pryor-Summers, as a weapon for Mr. Sinister to use against Apocalypse, and has been fighting in wars most of his life. A powerful mutant telepath and telekinetic, Nathan was so powerful that his powers manifested at a young age. After his mother died trying to sacrifice him, Nathan was infected by Apocalypse with the Techno-Organic Virus, that was set to kill him, until his father sent him into the future for treatment. After being raised as the Askani'son, the one destined to kill Apocalypse, in the Clan Askani religion, Nathan became a hardened warrior and brilliant tactician. After founding the Clan Chosen and losing the war, Nathan began to travel through time. Nathan eventually returned some fifteen years older than his father, calling himself Cable. With immense powers often on the fritz, Cable sought to better the future of mankind, for he had seen the result of not doing so first-hand. After years of trying to eliminate threats, Cable eventually began a pacifist mentality and created the island Providence. After the birth of the messiah child, Cable faked his death and rescued her, taking her deep into the future, from the rogue X-Man, Bishop. He returning with an eighteen year old Hope Summers. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Avengers Unity Division, X-Force (founder and leader), Cyclops's X-Force, X-Men, Secret Avengers, the Underground (founder and leader), the Twelve, New Mutants (leader), Six Pack (founder and leader), Clan Chosen (co-founder and leader), Clan Askani, Clan Rebellion, Inferno Babies *Occupation: Adventurer; formerly leader and combat instructor of X-Force, President of Rumekistan, leader of Providence, freedom fighter, Unite States government agent, mercenary *Education: Extensive Askani training, educated on late 37th-eartly 39th century education, law diploma *Height: 6'8" *Weight: 350 lbs (159 kg) Powers Current Powers *Telepathy **Telepathic Illusion **Telepathic Cloak **Mind Link **Telepathic Camouflague **Mind Control **Mind Trap **Mind Possession **Mind Alteration **Induce Amnesia **Precognition **Psionic Shield **Psionic Blasts **Astral Projection **Mental Detection *Telekinesis **Intuitive Aptitude **Matter Alteration ***Inorganic Disnitegration **Psionic Spikes **Size Alteration **Telekinetic Healing **Forcefields **Concussive Blasts **Tactile Telekinesis **Flight **Teleportation ***Remote Teleportation *Time Travel *Techno-Organic Physiology **Superhuman Endurance **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Dexterity **Cybernetic Eye **Cybernetic Arm **Cybernetic Restoration Former Powers *Regenerative Healing Factor derived from Deadpool *Cyberpathy *Volga Effect Abilities *Master Comatant *Gifted Intelligence Paraphernalia Equipment *Belle A.I. *M-Pox Counter Serum *formerly Dominus Objective (gave him access to the infonet) *formerly Cone of Silence (Prototype forcefield generator) Weapons *High-powered plasma rifle *Explosives *A pair of knives *Psimitar Respect Thread *Respect Cable (Marvel, 616) comics Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Bombers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Old Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Size Changers Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Travelers Category:X-Men Characters Category:Superheroes